


Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 4

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena is quiet all the time. She never been spoken after the incident. Maggie and Lex are now recovering. And Kara dont know how to start again. Wynonna is waiting Lara to wake up.





	Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 4

Kara and Lena never spoken after what happened. Kale comforting Lena. They stayed at the hospital for three days. Lara hasnt wake up.  
On the cafeteria. Wynonna look for Kara to talk.  
" Hi, Thank you. Kara, i know this is not finish yet. If we go back to our own place. I will end it."  
" How was Lara,"  
" She is fine, were waiting her to wake up."  
" Im sorry i didnt know that she had a real mother. But i want you to know, we loved her. We treated her like our own. And i understand you, Wynonna."  
" How was Lena."  
" We never talked after what happened"  
At the L-Corp.  
Lena drinks again. She destroy anything she holds. She is really mad. Kale stayed in the hospital. Kara go to L-Corp.  
" She cant take away my daughter, she cant take away our daughter...."  
"Lena, it is hard for me too."  
" Its not Kara, you dont know how i feel? Your not the one who cared her for ten years. You dont understand. You promised you protect us but you dont."  
" Lena, ( she hugged her ) Im sorry, i love you Lena and no matter what happened, we have to do right thing. Lara has a real mother, and she is suffering more than you do. Lena, you still have Kale, we still have Kale. And maybe we can have another."

At the hospital, Lex is awake.  
" Mom, what happened?"  
" Nothing Lex, the important thing is you are okay."  
Maggie. She wakes Alex holding her hand.  
" Hey, Alex Danvers,"  
Alex see Maggie smiled happily.   
" Yes, Maggie, I dont want to lose you again."  
" I will not. We are badass, nobody can stop us."  
" I was thinking if, you are really fine now"  
" Why?"  
" Kara's right, we need to build a real family."  
And they kissed.  
And Lara. Wynonna is waiting for this for a very long time. Her daughter is awake now. The wayhaught are happy to see their niece. Again.  
" Hi, my princess, its me your real mom. Wynonna"  
The kid stares Wynonna and felt their connection.  
She hugged her and the Wayhaught's too. 

 

A month later. The Sanvers residence is fix again. Lena and Kara decided to own a house beside the beach with Kale. And while Wynonna decided to leave. She talk to Lena.  
" Hi, i know you were mad at me because of Lara. Im sorry,,,"  
" No, Im the one who gonna say it to you and to her. From the start, i know that they were not mine, but of being selfish, i did it."  
" Your not selfish, Lena. You love her like your own. And i want to say thank you for everything."  
" Lara is a good child. Take care of her,"  
Wynonna hugged Lena.  
Outside Kara talk Lara for the last time.  
" Hey, how are you doing?"  
" Im good. I am very lucky. Because i have more than one mother. And all of them are my superhero. I want to be a superhero someday."  
" But first you promise me, you do good things and always think about everyone because everyone loves you very much."  
" Yes. I do."  
They hugged each other and Kara cried.  
" You are the best to me."

 

And soon Lara see Lena for the last time.  
" Hi my princess, always remember that mommy Lena always love you. No matter what happened your always be here in my heart."  
Lara kissed and hugged her.   
" I love you too. Mom. Kale you promised me you take care of them. Im going to write a letter every week. I will not forget you."

 

It was the saddest moment but Lena realize that she did it for good. Now she and Kara will begin another journey and also Wynonna and her daughter.

 

Few years later, Eliza decided to stay at Lena and Kara's house for a while. While everyone is starting the new chapter of their lives. The Sanvers had a baby, and Maggie is very happy with Alex. Every weekend all of them went to Kara's house for family day. Lillian is also welcome but trying to adjust everything.   
Lex is busy doing his own business.

 

The end.


End file.
